


Muse

by mhei_lynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ???maybe i dunno, Angst, Completed, Gen, Hinata isn't real, M/M, Volleyball, being vague about volleyball bc idk a lot about it, i'll add proper tags when i think of one, im bad at tags, ish, kind of, yeah he's sorta a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: Kageyama hasn't touched the ball since that day. He'll never say that he was scared but he was.He was terrified of tossing again. That when he looks back, there will be nobody there again."Hey Kageyama, toss for me!"





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama laid in his bed, staring at the comic book. He tried to read it but he couldn’t. He fiddled around with his phone but he barely had any focus.

_Restless_

He felt restless.

His eyes went to the volleyball on the corner of his room, untouched.

_‘I want to play volleyball’ _he thought to himself. But at the same time, he felt…

_‘scared’_

He doesn’t want to admit it, even to himself, but he felt scared.

_Scared of failing_

_ Scared that if he played again, there’ll be no one there again_

Kageyama recalled the last match he played. He gave his all, played his best.

He gave everything in every single toss, but when he turned no one was there. No one had even bothered.

_He didn’t want to feel that way again._

But he still wanted to play. He reached for the ball. He wanted to feel it. The joy, the excitement he always had when he was on the court.

He held it in his hand.

_Throw, catch, throw again, catch, throw, catch again. _He set himself in a rhythmic pattern.

“Hey, let’s play volleyball!”

Kageyama suddenly screamed, spooked by hearing a voice.

He saw the owner of the voice. A pretty looking boy was sitting on the floor of his bedroom.

“Tobio is there something wrong?!” His mother barged in.

“Someone broke into my room” He answered, still staring at the stranger.

His mom looked around the room. “Where?” she asked, confusion visible on her face.

“W-what are you talking about? He’s right there!” Kageyama pointed at the boy.

The stranger smiled sheepishly.

“Why don’t you sleep Tobio?” His mom smiled, worriedly. “You’re just tired”

_‘She… couldn’t see him?’ _he thought as his mom went back downstairs.

He glared at the boy, the other flinched. “What are you?” he asked harshly.

The other smiled. “I’m a muse!” he chirped.

Kageyama looked at him weirdly before laying on his bed, ignoring him.

“You’re sleeping? You can’t sleep yet. What about volleyball? Come on let’s play volleyball! Kageyamaaaaa” the boy’s constant talking was grating his ears.

“Shut up!” Kageyama yelled, throwing a pillow at the boy.

It simply phased through the boy, hitting the leg of the table in his room.

Kageyama stared at him. “What are you?” he asked, a bit softer this time.

“Some people are born talented” the boy started. “But sometimes those talents don’t grow”

The boy smiled. “That when we come in! Muses make sure that talent grows”

“I don’t need your help” Kageyama scoffed.

“Is that why you lost on your last match?” Kageyama glared, but this time the boy only had an unnerving look.

“You do realize that volleyball isn’t a one-person game right?”

“You-“

“So much potential. What did they call you again?” the boy’s voice turned cold.

Kageyama tried to punch the boy but his fist simply phased through him.

“…King of the court. The lonely king who has no subjects”

Kageyama looked down, he didn’t want to hear it. He should just shut up. _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!_

“Hey, Kageyama” the boy’s tone suddenly turning soft. “Don’t you miss playing volleyball with others?” Kageyama felt him grab his hands.

“Look up,” he told him, Kageyama did.

They were no longer in his room, instead, they were in a court. “How did you-“

“Let’s play volleyball, Kageyama!” he grinned at him, flailing, a volleyball in his hands.

“Name”

“Hmm?”

“Give me your name stupid. I’m not playing with a stranger”

“Hinata” the boy extended his arm. “Hinata Shouyou”


	2. Chapter 2

“What the- You suck at this!” He exclaimed as he saw Hinata epically fail to spike his toss. 

_ ‘What a waste of jump’ _

“I’m just warming up! Toss another one” Kageyama tossed again. His frown deepening as he watches Hinata flail his arms mid-air. 

“Have you even played volleyball before?” Kageyama gritted his teeth, anger sipping through.

“...only by myself…” Kageyama’s eyes twitched as he heard his muttering.

Kageyama tried to grab Hinata’s collar but ended up grabbing air. “You had the nerve to say all that shit to me but you never even played…” He growled. 

“I can’t help it” Hinata backed away, even though Kageyama can’t physically hurt him. “Kuroko-san doesn’t know how and Haru-san only cares about swimming…”

Kageyama glared at Hinata. “You…” He picked up the ball, “I’m going home” 

“Wha- No toss to me!”

“No!”

Hinata appeared right in front of him.  _ “Toss to me”  _ Kageyama suppressed the shiver he felt.

“Fine. Hit it this time dumbass!” Kageyama set the ball.

_ Ah,  _ he wondered. Where did that orange bouncy kid went to? Because the person in front of him? This was not him. The Hinata in front of him looked at the ball like a predator at a prey. He jumped, his feet slamming through the ground, it felt like he was flying. His hand spiked the ball, sending it at the other side of the court.

“Oh! Nice toss Kageyama!” Hinata grinned at him. 

Kageyama tried to suppress his smile. “You missed” pointing at the fact that he hit it outside the court.

“S-shut up! I’ll get better with practice”

* * *

“Hey, you!” Kageyama turned to see some highschoolers. “Do you want to join us? Our friend decided to bail on us so we’re short one person” The guy said, gesturing to the group of high schoolers. 

Kageyama’s face lit up. He still hadn’t returned to the club and playing with high schoolers would be good practice.

_ But when he turned around, there was no one there. _

He froze, remembering that faithful day. “Thank you but-”

“He’ll play!” A pair of hands wrapped around his arm, orange entering his field of vision. He glared at the hyperactive teen  _ (was he the same age as him even?) _ . It didn’t even matter, no one could see Hinata except him.

“That’s great! Do you play volleyball too?” The high schooler asked the shorter and Kageyama’s brain short-circuited.  _ ‘No one was supposed to see him. No one should be able to see him. How is he seeing him?’  _ He stared at Hinata’s head almost as if he was burning holes in it. The other glanced back at him with a large grin on his face.

“Well, join us when you’re ready” The guy smiled at him once more before leaving.

When the guy left, Kageyama hit Hinata in the head who yelled in pain (The former never quite realizing that Hinata was very much corporeal right now). “Why did you even say that you dumbass?!”

“Why? Are you scared?”

Kageyama glared at him and Hinata stepped back, afraid of getting hit again. Instead, he clicked his tongue “Of course not…” Kageyama approached the group of high schoolers, who greeted him delight.

“Thank you for having me…” 

  
  
  
  


“See you around!” Hinata waved eagerly at the highschoolers who were leaving the court, they were also waving at him. Hinata turned to him, giving him a bottle of water with a smile. “Did you have fun?”

Kageyama shrugged and then nodded, wordlessly taking the bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly really lost with this story and a part of me actually wants to delete this but at the same time I don't wanna do that so... :P


	3. Chapter 3

They lost.

The adrenaline had not quite left Kageyama’s body. He and his teammates lined up, thanking their side of the audience.

Kageyama eyed the familiar mop of orange hair. Hinata smiled at him, waving slightly, he smiled back.

He’ll never say it to Hinata’s face, he’s already annoying as he is now, but he was thankful. 

Thankful for forcing him and encouraging him to play once more. _ ‘I want to keep playing’ _Kageyama would always catch himself thinking whenever he and Hinata played, as the other repeatedly pester him with a ball in hand.

“Hey, King!” Tsukishima called out, “We need to leave”

_ King _

He hated that word. He was the lonely king of the court. The king who droved everyone away. He badly rejected his crown, he was willing to play as a goody-two-shoes just so he won’t be a ‘King’

But then Hinata goes and change that word for him. He picked up the crown that he threw away, recrowning him.

Now, he’ll proudly wear the name that his friend gave him.

* * *

Kageyama walked the same familiar road he took to get home. He can vaguely register the sound of Hinata’s footsteps walking in front of him.

“Kageyama”

He looked up to see Hinata once more, he couldn’t decipher what was the meaning of his expression.

“Do you like to play volleyball?”

He was about to call him stupid or dumbass but the way Hinata had said it stop him from even doing so. He decided to answer seriously, “Yes”

Hinata gave him a smile. “Hey Kageyama toss for me” his eyes shining brightly in a way he couldn’t say no

Kageyama tosses the ball. Hinata jumps, hitting it perfectly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ And just like that, he was gone _


End file.
